The runaway's
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: All of the Anubis kids are fed up with their parents rivarly's and bans on dating. So what do they do? Run away! Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Moy, PiperxOC, Amfie! Dedicated to Katy Random.
1. Let's go

**Hi! This story is for Katy Random! She's really nice and a good writer. I hope you enjoy this and I take suggestions.**

* * *

**Nina POV**

I woke up in my large bed. I heard a rumbling outside. I looked. It's raining. If only daddy could control the weather. I got out of bed and put on my silky black robe. I looked at the outfit I had picked out for the day. Cute. My sister, Amber and I are wearing corsets today! So are our friends. Patricia, Piper, Mara and Joy. I put on my white silk corset, dark skinny jeans, silver Prada heels, diamond heart earrings, a coach backpack, Chanel perfume, and my nails spell out love. My hair and make-up artist came in. I don't do my own hair and make-up anymore. Ever since I was brought here.

My parents are actually my godparents. Well Eddie and I. We're brother and sister. Our parents died. Amber and Jerome are brother and sister and they treat us like brother and sister. Actually they are_ half_ brother and sister. They have the same mom. But Daddy treats him like his son. Jerome just keeps his dads last name. Clarke.

My godparents are really nice. I call them Mom and Daddy. They spoil me. Alot. Amber helped me become really really girly. She says act like her. I mean she's a little dumb so I don't follow that part. But she's fun. I usually act like myself. Just a little girlier. The hair lady straightened my hair and then put on light make-up. I heard Amber's squeal and she tettered in with her high heels.

Amber has on a black corset with pink polka dots, black jeans, pink CASADEI heels, and Chanel drop earrings. The make-up artist did light make-up. It had pink shimmery eyeshadow. Her nails were also shimmery but silver.

"Oh my gosh Nins! You look so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I blushed getting up. We both went downstairs. Eddie and Jerome were eating breakfast. I was about to sit when Amber gripped my hand.

"No time! We have to see you know who." She said. The guys quickly finished their breakfast and we all left. The guys got in their cars. Amber and I usually ride together even though we have our own cars.

"Can we stop by Starbucks?" I whined. She's driving.

"Ok, but we need to get to school early She said.

"We can get there early and still see the guys." I said. She pulled into the Starbucks drive-thru.

"I want a Coconut Creme Frappuccino and Morning bun." I said.

"Kay." She said. She ordered the Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and Vanilla bean scone for herself. She paid for our breakfast then handed me my stuff.

"See plenty of time." I said.

"Uh huh. If Alfie and I don't get our morning kiss then I'll be mad at you." She said.

"We will have time." I said. We're talking about our boyfriends. They're secret. Daddy doesn't like any of us having boyfriends or girlfriends. So Eddie and Jerome also date in secret. I saw the huge gates at school. Amber showed her ID and we got let in. She parked the car and we both got out. We parted ways. I went to where Fabian and I always meet up. Behind the gym. He was waiting. I ran up and hugged him.

"I guess you're happy to see me." He chuckled.

"Yep." I said then kissed him.

"Well I missed you too." He said picking me up. I giggled. We made out.

"I wish we could hang out more." I said.

"Our parents hate each other." He said.

"Daddy, just doesn't want me hurt." I said.

"Yeah and my Dad doesn't like your family." He said.

"I wish we could be alone." I said.

"This will have to do for now." He said. I nodded.

I don't want to hide anymore.

**Patricia POV**

I'm done with the bull shit. My parents are driving me crazy. My mom says I need a gentleman. I say I date who I want. My dad says I shouldn't date at all. So now I date Eddie. My American boyfriend. The American would probably drive my parents insane. Secret works fine.

Today is our ditch day. We have one once a month. No one rats us out because we bribe them. We're in a medow. Yes I realize it's very super artificially girly. But where else? A swamp? I'm sitting in his lap.

"This is nice." He said.

"I wish we could do it everyday." I said. There was a long pause. I looked at him. He had that sly look of his face.

"Maybe we can." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Run away with me." He said.

"You're joking right?" I said.

"No." He said dead serious.

"How do we do it? Where do we go?" I asked.

"Well I have an island-" He started.

"You have an island? Did your parents pay for it?" I asked.

"It was my biological parents. My godparents have no idea about it. Anyway it's like a whole city there. And my parents have a huge mansion. It's kind of like a palace." He said.

"So you're saying we just escape there?" I asked.

"Yep. So tonight sneak out of your house. There will be a limo waiting and you get in. It will take you to the airport so we can escape." He said.

"Should we tell anyone? Our friends also have shit time hiding their relationships." I said.

"I guess they can cone too." He said. I took out my phone and sent out a mass text to my friends and sister.

"What should I pack?" I asked showing him Amber's text.

"Whatever you need." Eddie said. I replied to her. She said she was excited. Everyone else agreed. We kind of all knew we would need to bring money. I have no clue what I'm supossed to say to dad. I can't say: "Hey daddy, I'm running away with my boyfriend, friends and Piper. Can I have a couple thousand dollars?" No I can't say that. Maybe I could go into my bank account or trust fund.

I guess I'm running away.


	2. First stop

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! It means a lot. If you really want to see something happen then I might put it in. I love hearing your suggestions **

* * *

**A****mber POV**

I'm running away with my friends, boyfriend and siblings. When Nina and I found out we decided to ditch school. Everyone else did too. I mean our parents aren't home. I ran up to my bedroom which is very very hard in high heels! I grabbed six luggage bags and a duffel bag. I shoved in all my favorite things in my room and headed downstairs. Nina was waiting.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"We need money to run away. So we totally clear out our bank accounts." She said. I ran upstairs again and grabbed two huge suitcases. She looked at me weird.

"You really don't realize how much is in there do you? And _I'm_ the dumb blonde." I said then flipped my hair. She rolled her eyes and took her TWO suitcases outside. I lugged all mine outside. We put them in the back of our Escalade. Well it's Nina's but I like driving it. She decided to drive this time. We drove to the bank. We went inside and nicely asked all out money be withdrawn. And it worked! It was a lot like I expected. It filled up my extra suitcases and the space Nina had in hers. I mean she had space! Who has space when they plan to run away!

We had all decided we would meet up at the airport. It was supposed to be at night but we had wanted to leave earlier. Nina drove to the airport. Everyone else's cars were there. I skipped over to Alfie.

"You ready?" He asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Everybody on the plane!" Patricia yelled. We all boarded on. I'm guessing either the pilot either doesn't know our plan or Eddie bribed him. Alfie and I occupied the love seat on the plane. I sat in his lap like a baby.

The plane took off. I guess my old life is gone. Joy told us to pack things we haven't been ever seen in. Well I did that and a few things I love to much. Patricia has hair dye for us. We were on there for so long. It started to get dark. The pilot called Eddie. So he went up to the cockpit. He came back looking worried.

"What is it?" Piper asked leaning out of her boyfriend Spencer's lap.

"Well it's going to rain soon so we have to land. It's just for the night." Eddie said.

"What?" Nina demanded.

"We just ran away from our powerful families and you want us to stop?" Patricia said.

"Either that or get caught in the storm which could make us crash." He said.

"Just let it go Trix. We can stay hidden where ever we are." Joy said.

"Fine." Patricia grumbled.

"Where are we?" Fabian asked.

"France." Eddie said. Oh great. Mum has buisnesses there.

"Everyone should change so we won't stick out." Mara said.

"Does that mean my beautiful and natural blonde hair has to go?" I asked staring at it.

"Amber, I also got wigs. Which will have to work for now." Patricia said looking into her bag. She handed me a black wig that had straight hair. I walked to the bathroom with some of my clothes. It's fall so I have to stay in season. I may not be me anymore but I still am fashionable. I changed into a super cute outfit and put on some make-up and the wig. By some make-up I mean a hell of a lot of bronzer. I look Hawaiian. I put on the wig. Definatly Hawaiian. I went back out. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Holy crap, Amber." Jerome said.

"You like?" I asked doing a spin. Everyone nodded. I sat back next to Alfie.

Next Nina came out. She looked super tan, with violet contacts and bright red hair. Her style was like a little kid but really cute.

Then it was Patricia. She looked super girly! Like me. She had on a light bronzer, light brown hair that was super curly and brown contacts. She looked like a superficial girl.

Piper looked exactly like Patricia except her hair was a platinum blonde, past her ass, and really really straight. Also her eyes are an icy blue color.

Mara and Joy decided to stay looking like the twins they are. They both had on wigs that were black and cut asymetically kind of like Victoria Beckhams! There clothing stlye was so chic and rocker!

The guys changed but it was nothing big. They were rushed from all the time we took. Alfie just layered like a bunch of clothes.

"You look way different, Ams." He said.

"Thank you." I said then did a hair flip.

I really hope no one screws up.

**Mara POV**

By the time the plane had to land we had already booked a hotel room. We have to stay somewhere and it's late at night. No one really looked like themselves anymore. I'm wearing the tightest clothes I could find. We all piled into seperate cabs. Mine was Joy, Mick, Jerome and I. I rested my head on Jerome's shoulder. When the cab stopped Jerome paid for it and we all got out.

In the lobby already was Patricia, Eddie, Piper and Spencer. Piper looked like she was about to pass out she was so sleepy. Spencer was supporting. About thirty minutes later Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie came.

"Sorry traffic." Nina apolagized.

"It's fine." Eddie said getting our room keys. We got into the elevators. We kept most of our luggage on the plane because we didn't want to keep lugging it around. Patricia opened the room's door.

"Ok so there are two bedrooms and Eddie and I get one because we're paying for it." Patricia said. Oh I need that other one. Everyone but Patricia and Eddie bolted to it. We all got there about the same time but Amber sat on the pillows.

"Evil." Joy murmered.

"Thanks." Amber said sitting her purse down. Nina and Fabian decided to crash on the floor in there room. Jerome and I called the pull out couch in the living room. Piper and Spencer are sleeping on the floor in Eddie and Patricia room. Joy and Mick are on the ground by us. Jerome and I pulled out te bed and changed clothes. I laid down in his arms and we turned on the TV. Joy was complaining about being on the ground. Mick said he would be her matress. As much as I'm lovey that's kind of gross but Joy awwed. I used Jerome's shoulder as a pillow. He stroked my cheek.

"Love you." He muttered into my hair,

"Love you too." I said. Mick turned on the TV. He started to flip through channels. I saw a flash of what looked like me and screamed stop. He did. A news reporter. I'm not the best in French but what I got was people know were missing. Or at least Joy and I because that's what this parts about. Our dad did a reward.

"We really have to lay low now." Joy said.

"Definatly." I said. Jerome let out a deep exhale. What am I worried about? Early tomorrow morning we'll be back on the plane and ready to go.

No worries.


	3. We're stopping again?

**Hi everyone! Thank you for giving me reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm so happy you guys like it. SO U guys I need characters on my story Princess of Italy so please check that out for me. :)**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

The next morning I woke up in Eddie's arms. He was still asleep. I shook him.

"What?" He exclaimed sitting up.

"Shut up." Fabian murmered from the ground.

"We need to go." I said. Eddie groaned but got out. I woke up the people in the front and we all started to get dressed. Eddie said he had something for us.

"Fake ID's." He said handing them to us. We we're already in discuise. My name is apparent, Paisley now. That sounds really fucking girly!

"Really Eddie? I sound like a fucking flower." I said.

"You'll get used to it." He said. I scowled and grabbed my luggage. We all left the hotel and got into cabs. I was still tired so I rested on Eddie's shoulder.

"Do you think we'll make it?" I asked.

"Make it where?" He asked.

"The island." I said.

"Oh. Well then yes." He said. I wrung my hands. He rubbed my shoulder. I cuddled into him. We are completly seperated from our old lives. We seriously dumped our phones in the trash after we smashed them. We need new ones.

The cab finally stopped at where the private jet was 'parked'. Eddie and I got on and sat in our usual seats. We waited for about two hours before the rest of our crew got back.

"Where were you?" I snapped.

"Shopping." Amber said holding up a sparkly pink bag.

"We're runaways not super models." I said. She dug through her purse and gave me a phone with purple sparkles. She handed Eddie on with just a plain green case.

"I decided to get everyone characters since we must act and theses are your new phones and I got laptops." She said looking through a blue bag. She handed me a a laptop decorated like the phone.

"I feel like I'm a daddy's plastic girl." I said.

"You are." She said. Ugh. Daddy's plastic is a credit card with basically no limitations given to you by your parents. And you flaunt about it. I mean I had my Daddy's plastic but I wasn't a Daddy's plastic girl. I looked through the phone. Wow Amber had really filled this thing up. It had a bunch of fashion and entertainment apps. The songs were the latest and I apparently had a season pass to all reality TV shows basically on this earth, Gossip girl, and Glee. Oh Amber. Or should I say Ali. It's her fake name.

Everyone seddled into their seats. My wig started to itch so I took it off. Eddie had on his pitch black wig. It was bushy. We rode on the plane for a really long time. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I dreamed of my new life.

**Nina POV**

The plane is really nice. It gets cold though. But Fabian keeps me warm. He kept kissing my head.

"Stop Fabes." I said playfully.

"Ok Nins." He said stopping.

"I didn't mean it. Keep going." I prodded.

"Ok Nibs." He chuckled and started again.

"Thank you." I said. He started kissing me again.

"No PDA." Jerome said. I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." I said.

"Hey I don't want you to having babies in our new house!" He said.

"Not having sex until marriage." I said.

"Same." Fabian said.

"Is that supposed to be a rule because I broke it." Joy said.

"Same." Mick said.

"As long as you're protected then it really doesn't matter." Eddie said. He had Patricia's head in his chest. She was sleeping on him. She kind of snores. Loudly.

"Turn on the lawnmower that ran over a flip-flop." Alfie said. Everyone burst out laughing except for Eddie and Patricia. Eddie just rolled his eyes and petted her head. The pilot called for him. He picked Patricia up, carried her bridal style then went to the cock pit. Piper threw something at Alfie.

"That wasn't nice." She said.

"But very true." Alfie said.

"Yea." Piper agreed. Spencer snorted. I don't really know him that well. All I know is that he was on the soccer team with Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Eddie and Alfie. I guess he's nice since Piper's a really good girl not like her younger twin. And yes Patricia is the younger one. It drives her crazy.

I'm kind of missing home. I know this is what I wanted but I just miss home. I took out my new phone. I looked at the case. It was Hello Kitty. I feel like Cat from Victorious because of the way I have to dress now. Like kind of like boho, a little kid and like anything with a poofy skirt. Even my hair is bright red. Amber filled up this phone with like a bunch of games, magazine, like realistic fiction and reality TV shows. So it's like Amber threw up on my phone. She even gave me my life story in the notes.

My fake name is Nicolette. Nickname is Nikki or Nicole. I died my hair this bright red because a ladybug landed on my hair and got smushed and I liked the color. I'm from Florida which is actually true. She even kept me, her, Jerome and Eddie being siblings. Her fake name is Ali. Jerome's is Jacob. Eddie's is Liam. She also said I'm friends with Paisley (Patricia), Holly (Piper), Madison (Mara), AJ (Joy), Owen (Alfie) and Tyler (Spencer). Lastly and I can't believe she said this is that Kairo (Fabian) is my fiance. I swear she just wanted to say we were getting married.

Eddie came up front with the sleeping bear I'm sorry Patricia in his arms. He looked slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to stop again." He said.

"You're fucking joking right?" Amber asked.

"Nope but were in America." He said.

"Where?" Fabian asked.

"L.A" Eddie said.

"Oh my god!" Amber and Joy screamed at the same time. Then they turned to each other.

"Rodeo drive!" They screamed at the same time.

"It's only for the rest of today and some of tomorrow." Eddie said. They didn't really hear him.

Oh god.


	4. Shopping and Pamper day!

**Hi! It seems you guys really like this. I take suggestions if you really want to see something.**

* * *

**Alfie (Owen) POV**

Amber or Ali I should say is dragging me shopping. I'm honestly confused by time zones and am about to pass out. What is the time zone difference? I changed my phone time. Um it's like 8 in the morning. Great. Amber/Ali is going to be dragging me around all day. Joy or AJ is coming too and is bringing Mick/Simon. Amber wanted a limo so we had to rent one. We reminded her our finaces aren't endless but she wouldn't shut up about it.

I'm kind of nervous about the whole running away thing. I mean I know it's too late now but I still don't know if I can manage it. All the lying I mean. And Amber has high expectations. How the heck is she going to keep her status? We're only sixteen. Who's going to hire us?

Oh and we're practically wanted. Like criminals. Well about as big as them anyway. Amber,Nina, Jerome and Eddie's parents are pleading for their kids back, Patricia and Piper's parents have like a manhunt going on, Fabian's parents basically have every police station in the world looking for him and Mick. Mara and Joy's parents think they were kidnapped. And my mom is basically forcing my dad to put up rewards and stuff. So you really can't go anywhere without seeing out face. This is only our third day missing!

I have to wear anything that basically hides my face. Scarves, hat's and sunglasses. Amber just has to cover herself in make-up and throw on a wig. She looks pretty either way.

"Amber do not blow all of your money today." I said.

"I won't." She said.

"Amber, I know how you shop. You buy what you want and don't think about it. You can't do that anymore ok?" I said.

"Alfie I already said yes!" She said exasperated.

"Ams, I'm serious." I said. She turned away from me. I sighed. I looked over at Mick and Joy. Joy was retouching her make-up.

"That goes for you too." Mick said nudging her side. Joy smeared her lipstick. She had a bright red streak across her cheek. She looked at Mick. Well glared.

"Seriously?" She asked. Amber dug through her purse and handed her some sort of wipe. Joy took of the smear then shut her mirror.

"Did you hear me Joy?" Mick said.

"Don't buy too much. Yes I understand." Joy said turning to him. He kissed her. They snogged on the seats. I looked at Amber. She smiled and basically jumped into my lap. We had a snogging session. Her hair draped over my shoulders. My hands held her waist firmly on me. I started placing kisses on her neck forcing her to giggle.

The limo came to a stop and we had to stop. Amber grabbed her purse then we got out. I looked at the strip of stores.

This is going to be a long day.

**Amber (Ali) POV**

I love sshopping! I've already stopped by Bebe, Coach, Christian Dior, Dolce and Gabanna, FENDI, Guicci, Giorgio Armani, Jimmy Choo, Juicy Couture, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Roberto Cavalli, Valentino and Versace! I'm in the CHANEL store now. Mick and Alfie took our bags to the limo a while ago now I don't know where they are. Alfie doesn't exactly know how much I've spent becuase I've hid it. He's going to be so mad when he finds out. I spent a lot of my money. And some of Nina's. I have a shopping addiction! I can't help it! But I know Daddy has another bank account for me here. I just need access to it. That would include revealing myself though. I don't think I have a choice.

Joy and I paid for our new things and left. I saw a Tiffany's. I saw a few guys inside. Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Mick, Spencer and Alfie! They were looking at RINGS! ENGAGEMENT RINGS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPP! They are going to propose! I not so gently poked Joy.

"Ow Amber." She said.

"Look at Tiffanys!" I squealed. She looked. Her big eyes widened more. She squealed.

"We should go to a spa and get ready for the proposals." I said.

"Yup." She agreed. We headed back to the limo and got in. The guys can find their own way to the hotel. Joy and I were giggling excitedly and sharing wedding plans. As we drew closer I took off my make-up and wig.

"What are you doing?" Joy asked.

"I need more money and I have to be myself." I said.

"Ambs, you're going to put all of us in danger." She said.

"I know but I also took some of Nina's." I said.

"You stole from your sister? Nina was trying to save." She said.

"I didn't steal! I was going to pay her back but my funds are low." I said.

"Amber you had at least 8 million just for you." She said.

"Well I'm down to two. And I know this account has more because Daddy knows I love shopping here and put most of my money here." I said.

"Ok fine. Go in. Get it. Come right back out. And we can't park the limo because they will see the license plate so we're parking far away. Take a cab if you need too." She said.

"Ok." I said. Joy told the driver where to park and I got out suitcase in tow.

I hope we don't get caught.

**Joy (AJ) POV**

Amber is just trying to get us caught. After this we better go to the spa. I waited about an hour when Amber came back.

"We're clear!" She exclaimed sitting down the suitcase.

"No more fucking spending sprees." I said. She nodded. We went to the nice spa. It's really dark in there.

"Hi, I'm AJ and I have an appointment." I said. The lady handed Amber and I two keys. We went to the locker room. I opened my wood locker and took out the fluffy white robe and fluffy slippers. Amber and I changed. We have a soothing bath, diamond massage, chocolate mask, manicure and a pedicure.

So first were the baths. The special thing about it is that it's in bottled water. I sank into mine and Amber sank into hers.

"What type of ring do you think we'll get?" I asked.

"Something huge." She said.

"Yea." I said. We kind of just relaxed. After the baths we really didn't talk just enjoyed. On our diamond massages we actually got diamonds put on our back. We're so spoiled. The chocalate mask was good and I now have a French manicure and pedicure.

I love shopping and pampering.


	5. Awww

**Hey hey! If you want to give me suggestions then I'm open to it.**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

The guys and I went to Tiffany's. Like the jewelry. I bought Nina a few things.

"Dude, this is expensive." Alfie said.

"You wanted to propose then you meet Amber's standards." Eddie said.

"Get the pink thing. She loves pink." Jerome said.

"Well what are you getting for Mara?" Alfie asked.

"The orange sapphire." Jerome answered.

"As an engagement ring?" I asked.

"It's different. And she likes orange." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"You guys I think I saw Joy and Amber." Eddie said. We all paid for our stuff then left. We all got into the car we rented and then drove to the hotel. We went up to our rooms. Nina was digging through one of her suitcases.

"What are you looking for, love?" I asked. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey, Fabes." She said dismissively.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Like half of my money is gone." She said.

"Someone stole it?" I asked.

"Yea." She said nodding. "What's behind your back?" She asked.

"Oh um nothing." I said shifting the ring box behind my back. She stood up and grabbed the bag from me. She took out the ring box and opened it.

"Y-your p-p-proposing?" She stuttered.

"I was going to wait a while but yes." I said. She slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I blushed. Her arms wrapped around my neck and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Love you, Fabes!" She said.

"Love you more, Nibs!" I said. We had a snogging session.

I love my Nibs.

**Nina POV**

Fabian proposed! We spent the whole day telling each other how much we love each other. It was so sweet. Were going to sleep in each other's arms. I'm already laying in them and we're watching TV.

A thing came up flashing. It showed a picture of everyone who ran away including me. Oh my gosh. They said they found traces of us here! Fabian and I scrambled out of bed. I texted everyone we need to go now. They sent me back a "KK", "Fine" or an "Ugh". Fabian and I got dressed and grabbed our things. We went to the lobby and outside to the car that was rented. Everyone was there. The driver drove like a mad man to the airport. We all got on the private jet and didn't relax until we were in air.

"That was way to close!" Patricia exclaimed. I looked down and around. None of us are in disguise. My phone dinged so I looked. It said they saw us getting on a plane. They are trying to get all planes out of air. This is probably the first time I actually happy Amber put this crap on my phone.

"Everyone get in disguise in case we have to land so they can check for us." I announced. Joy and Amber took out there make-up suitcases. They don't wear a lot of make-up but they just like being prepared so they say.

"Who needs bronzer first?" Amber asked.

"Me!" I exclaimed. I have to look orange. Amber tossed a thing to me. I went to the bathroom and sprayed myself with bronzer and mixed it with make-up. I put on my curly wig and placed it on my head. I adjusted it and swiped on lip gloss. This dress is tugging at me so much. I can't pull it or my bra will show. Well that or my boob. Someone banged on the door.

"Nina, I have to change!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Unless you want a peep show then hold on!" I yelled.

"Ni-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-a-a-a-a-!" She whined.

"You really are acting like a Daddy's plastic girl!" I said adjusting my top half.

"I know. It's method acting. Now open the door." She said. I looked around the bathroom. Paper towels. Am I seriously going to stuff my bra? I don't have a choice do I? I grabbed it and stuff some in to make it fit. I huffed then opened the bathroom door. Patricia took the bronzer and then headed in. I sat by Fabian who was in disguise by now. I pouted.

"I like your normal hair." I said running a hand through the fake blonde.

"Well I like yours. Except I could get used to the candy apple color." He said. I blushed. I love my fiancé.

It feels good to say that.


	6. I see the island!

**Patricia POV**

I hate looking and acting like a brat. Paisley. Is it only me that thinks it sounds like a flower that Amber would have all around her house. Like "Oh no Alfie I'm out of Paisely's!". Maybe I'm just crazy. Or maybe it's both. I'm not fully sure. I like my regular name better.

My head rested on Eddie's shoulder. He fingered my hair in his hands. I didn't protest. He poked my shoulder then pointed out the window. I saw a small island.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yep." He said in my ear.

"Cool. And you have a house there?" I said.

"Uh huh. It's my parents little island country." He said.

"So you're prince?" I said.

"Eh, I guess." He said.

"And Amber's a princess?" I said looking over at barbie doll.

"Techinaically no but she would bug me until I could say she was a princess. So yes she is." He said.

"Oh ok. Just how did your parents die?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Ask Nina." He said.

"Ok." I said. I looked over at Nina who was flirting with Fabian. I threw a magazine at her.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Nina, I need to talk to you alone!" I said.

"Fine, just no more pain." She said.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I said standing up. We went to the bathroom which was cramped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How did your parents die?" I asked.

"Ask Eddie." She said. I blocked the door.

"He said ask you." I said. She sighed.

"Mmmm." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Murdered!" She said more clear.

"Murdered?" I asked.

"Yes now can I go?" She said.

"Wait why were they murdered?" I asked.

"Tell me once's you get into that metal patients mind!" She exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, how long have your parents had this place?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I haven't seen my parents since I was four so I really don't know." She said.

"Ok then." I said.

"Can I go?" She asked. We both left the bathroom and I sat next to Eddie. The pilot announced we're landing! When it did land Eddie grabbed our bags we had and we got off. It's sunny outside. I slid on my huge bitch sunglasses. And you know how mean girls like all have a certain type of sunglasses? Well I've noticed it and since I'm a bitch now I got some.

They cover up like half my face and hang kind of low on my nose. I have no clue how bitches do it. Also these clothes are so damn tight!

Being a bitch is hard.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I just got a little blocked! :(**


	7. What now?

_Amber _

We're at the islands mansion! We all occupied a part of it. We don't have to see each other if we don't want to. All the couples share a section. EVeryone get's there own bedroom, bathrooms, closets, kitchen and living room. I love Alfie and I's room!

I picked the poshest one. So cute. It's so fluffy. I collapsed back onto the bed with a deep sigh. We actually did this. Nothing can stop us. Alfie turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. On the bottom of each channel was an Amber alert for us. Heheh, Amber alert and my name is Amber! That's so crazy!

"My names Amber." I giggled. Alfie laughed too. I don't know why I'm making jokes like this. I think I'm just really sleep deprived and the stress has been getting too me. And I have to replace what I spent in Nina's money. Ugh that was so wrong of me.

_Patricia_

When we got to the house I took off my whole disguise. I looked normal again. Eddie took his off too. We sat our things down then went outside to the pool. We sat in a swinging bed under the cabana. His arm wrapped around me as we swang back and forth building a nice breeze.

It feels right here. At home felt so wrong. I'm with the people that help me in life and make me happy. Home was judgemental and I wasn't aloud to talk with them. I feel sort of sad for my mom for losing me and Piper but dad's stubborn. Eddie kissed my face. His lips were warming me like the sunlight. Wow that sounded really really girly, but I have no regrets.

From now on I won't regret I'll just move on with my life. I'm grateful we got away with this. Nina came out by the pool.

"The police are here and they want to check the house for us, hide." She said.

"Who's at the door then distracting them?" I asked.

"Fabian, he's in disguise but they know Eddie and I's parents own this house." She said. Eddie and I shared a look and then we ran. There is a fence covering the property. Eddie got over then helped me over. We then just ran down to the private beach. No one's aloud on this beach it was Eddie's parents and now it's his and Nina's. And if they have a warrant then we dive into the water. I hope the others are okay.

_Joy_

Ugh who knew we were here? We covered our tracks perfectly. If they find out it's us they are taking us back home and if we get taken home then it will probably be in handcuffs because they'll think we would run and I'm not going in handcuffs! I grabbed Mick and Mara then Jerome followed. We snuck out through a secret passageway in the house we hid underground. Nina, Amber, Alfie, Piper and her boyfriend were down there.

"Where are Patricia and Eddie?" I asked.

"They hid off the property." Nina said.

"Do you think the police will be suspicious?" I asked.

"Probably not because I rushed and hide everyone's things." She said. I nodded and we waited in the little room together. I heard footsteps creek above and flinched. Amber let out a little squeal. The creeking stopped for a second then the person kept walking. I breathed again. Then there was repeated creaking.

"Come on." Nina said.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"That's Fabian signal that we need to go now." We all got up. I heard the door that we got down here by open. We bolted out of the secret room and outside. We saw police cars. Someone was still in one. They got out.

"RUN!" I yelled. We all scattered in different directions. I turned to look at the house. Fabian botled away too and he started running. The police started to chase us around. I dragged Mick into a forest and we got up in a tree. I heavily breathed.

"You okay?" He asked. I coughed and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said. Where are we supposed to go now?

* * *

**Hey hey, I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :). I need some ideas for this please :) Bye bye lovelies!**


End file.
